<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freckles by YXxXxXY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697428">Freckles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY'>YXxXxXY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Requests [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FFXV - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXV Requests [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freckles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was the epitome of beauty. His lean build, so at odds with Gladio, yet no less powerful. The finality with which he used his weapons. His personality, which served as comic relief in such dire times. And with a shock of blond hair equal to his sunny disposition, matched with his wonderous blue-violet eyes, and he was exotic. It surprised you no one had tried to snatch him for their own. </p><p>And the freckles -- gods, the <em> freckles </em>.</p><p>They made your knees weak.</p><p>You sat before the fire, watching the blond out of the corner of your eye. He was playing a round of King’s Knight with Noct -- and losing splendidly.</p><p>“Noct!” Prompto screeched, pout already taking its place on his features. “What the hell, man?!”</p><p>“Your fault for being distracted,” the prince simpered. His eyes flicked to you for a split second before returning to the blond. Prompto’s  pout had been replaced by a frown, and -- were you seeing correctly? Was he <em> blushing </em>?</p><p>Trying to hide your smile, you stood from your chair before grabbing your spare clothes. Ignis had just returned from bathing in the river, and now it was your turn.</p><p>***</p><p>Prompto shot Noct a withering look, a scowl painted on his features.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The hell is wrong with you?” Prompto seethed.</p><p>“Thought you needed a bit of a push,” Noct shrugged.</p><p>“Well, stop,” the blond pouted. “Please.”</p><p>***</p><p>A few days -- and more than a few hunts later -- found the group and you at yet another haven. You were exhausted, more so than usual, and you were dirty. You <em> refused </em> to stay so any longer.</p><p>“Noct, would it be alright if I washed up first?” you pleaded, giving him your best puppy eyes, and he couldn’t help but think what a perfect fit you were for the group's gunman. Speaking of, Noct could feel the daggers at his back from the paranoid blond.</p><p>“Knock yourself out,” Noct sighed, running a hand through his hair as you gave him a tired smile before gathering your things and heading to the nearby river.</p><p>***</p><p><em> Gods, that felt good </em>, you sighed, walking back to camp. You had a pair of headphones in and were listening to some music as you climbed the rock of the haven.</p><p>The first thing you noticed was Noct and Prompto speaking next to the tent. It would have been a normal sight, had it not been for Prompto’s hands fisted at his sides. The fingers of his right hand clenched tightly around his casual clothes, so you knew he was on his way to wash up. And since his back was turned to you, the tense set of his shoulders was readily noticeable.</p><p>You stalked towards the two, Noct’s eyes meeting yours over his friend’s shoulder and his lips mimicking your own small smile. With a giggle, you launched yourself at the blond’s back, causing him to drop his clothes at the assault.</p><p>“Freckles!” you laughed, legs wrapping around his waist and arms encircling his shoulders. Even with your headphones in, you heard the scream that fell from the blond’s throat -- as well as a few of his words. With a frown, you dropped from Prompto’s back, taking out your earpieces as you went to stand in front of him.</p><p>Prompto’s face was a violent crimson, making both his eyes and freckles pop against his pale skin. The blue-violet hues were wide with fear, and his whole body was stiff; save for his quaking fingers.</p><p>“What-what did you--”</p><p>You watched the life leave his beautiful eyes, making them a dull navy color. His gaze fixed to the ground, Prompto nibbled on his bottom lip. Once more, his hands were curled into fists -- this time due to unease rather than anger.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” he mumbled, beginning to distance himself from you. “Just, forget I said anything.”</p><p>Your fingers were quick to curl around his wrist, bringing the blond back to you. His eyes met yours slowly, and he noticed the flushed look to your skin and the almost glossy look to your eyes. He hadn’t noticed before -- he had been too mortified by his slip of the tongue to notice anything, really -- but you looked almost … <em> hopeful </em>.</p><p>“Please, Prompto,” you begged, your grip on his wrist tightening. “Please, what did you say?”</p><p>“I love you.” His words came out in a rush, and immediately after he clamped a hand over his mouth. Your (e/c) eyes widened in shock upon hearing your suspicions be confirmed.</p><p>With no warning, you tackled the blond into a hug, tears slipping down your face.</p><p>“You mean it? Truly?” you mumbled into his shirt, a smile on your lips. Your hands fisted into the material of his vest, your hold on him -- both physically and mentally -- was undeniable.</p><p>“Yeah,” he choked out. You could tell he was hesitant to return your embrace, so you pulled away from his chest just enough for him to see the joy on your face.</p><p>“I always did have a thing for freckles,” you smiled, planting a tender kiss to the corner of his lips. “I love you, too, Prompto.”</p><p>“Could-could you say it again? Please?” Prompto’s eyes were glassy with unshed tears as he cradled your face between gloved hands. His shy nature made your smile widen.</p><p>“Always,” you replied, pressing another kiss to his burning cheek. “I love you, Prompto Argentum. Now, and always.”</p><p>A weird sound fell from the blond’s lips as he smiled at you, littering your face with light kisses, the man before you repeating your name like a mantra.</p><p>“I love you, (Y/n),” he whispered against your temple, nose nuzzled against your hair. “Gods, do I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>